Sans/BeforeTale/Syno
BackStory BeforeTale is an AU where Chara does the exact something they do in AfterTale except this time instead of being stuck inside the loading screen Sans is trapped outside of his Au and must ask for help from UnderFell Sans. This Backfires when UnderFell Sans tries to quite out of helping Syno!Sans, but when he returns he comes back to find everyone in UnderFell gone. When he returns to Syno he finds out he took them. And this is where the story begins. Appearance Syno/BeforeTale!Sans wears a white jacket, but the right sleeve is red due to him bleeding and he also wears mitch match slippers one's red and the other white. He wears a Purple Scarf and never takes it off since it is the only other thing reminding him of his home. He has a Ray/Beam of light shinning out from his left eye socket. He wears a nice pair of black shorts to go along with his outfit. Personality Syno!Sans is a Twin Sans to Geno!Sans and has no real differences to him and geno except for his obsession for attention and multiple personality disorder. He often will make conversation with his Scarf or even talk to what he believes is geno, but is really nothing. Syno cicles through 3 different personalities which each are known by the color of his flame, Syno's regular personality will keep his flame a bright yellow. His edgy or Fell personality will make his flame into a dark and grim Red almost sluggish flame. And finally his cheerful and happier side of his personalities will be known by the lovely bright Blue that shows. Syno's obsession with geno!sans is almost shocking, He goes as far as to almost stock the individual, but never to truly hurt or put him in danger. Though Syno can be known to be highly aggressive towards others other than Geno. Syno/BeforeTale!Sans is the kind of person who will do anything to get what he wants and at this time is his AU. He can be very cruel and sometimes abusive to his teammates. He feels a ton of guilt for his actions,but not as much as his eagerness and determination to get his AU back.Syno!Sans is very lonely guy so naturally he's going to have some imaginary friends. One in this case being Geno!Sans/AfterTale!Sans, Syno/BeforeTale!Sans often sees this alternate version of himself alot and often argues with it. Ghost Geno often tells Syno to come to him and he'll help or that he can find or do what he's doing another way. Syno!Sans gave himself this name after remembering himself watching an anime with alphys one time. Syno!Sans's gaster eye activates when he is nervous or talking with Ghost Geno. Powers/Abilities DT Just like his Twin, Syno posses DT, but unlike his Twin he uses this DT to win his fights. DT is used more better with Syno, being used to reset and sometimes save. But this does put Syno at the risk of death Blasters and Bones Classic Technique Flaming Rage This technique allows Syno to use his flame to fire at others, shooting them with pure stored DT. this would destroy almost any monster, but is particularly useless to humans, but does damage them. Trivia/Facts * Syno!Sans hates Reaper * Syno adores Geno * Syno has no real feelings toward anyone else but geno * Syno actually really likes parties * Syno is allergic to pollen * Syno has went to Science!Sans multiple times to talk about his multi personality disease. * Syno often sleeps for 6 -18 hours, this is because of the lack of stamina and how much DT him being awake takes out of him. * Syno would do anything for geno * Syno dosen't remember his real name or his Aus name. Gallery Syno!Sans.png|Profile pic tumblr_pqw5hfmmRI1wo76qio1_1280.gif 20170807-001.jpg tumblr_inline_oy8i3gXFe71ukn1a1_1280.jpg tumblr_pqw6w2eyUP1wo76qio1_1280.png tumblr_pqw7vsBoTx1wo76qio1_1280.png Category:Aftertale Category:BeforeTale Category:Sans Category:Glitch Category:Serious Category:Depressed Category:Powerful Category:Neutral Category:Skeletons Category:Skeleton Category:True Neutral Category:Henchmen